Superando obstaculos
by Caskett808
Summary: Castle y Beckett llevan meses separados y se reencontraran no en el mejor lugar ni de la mejor forma.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno en esta historia Beckett y Castle llevan unos mese separados pero se van a reencotrar y no de la mejor forma, espero que os guste!**

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana dándole directamente en los ojos. Soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta para que así no le diera y se encontro con la espalda de su novia, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era su ex mujer, luego su ligue de una noche y despues de varios años había caído de nuevo en sus redes, estaba un poco harto de comer todos los días ese bombón frito pero para ser sincero aquello era mejor que nada. Hubiera preferido que al darse la vuelta se encontrara con la que fue su ex novia, con Kate, ella solo le daría la espalda durmiendo para que el la abrazara. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha de agua fría para dejar de pensar en Beckett. Después de la ducha fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para toda la familia. Cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno Alexis apareció por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Papa- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días cariño.

-Mmmm tortitas, ¿Con chocolate?

-Por supuesto, ¿Puedes ir a despertar a tu madre? Ya está listo su té.

-Vale- dijo la joven feliz. A Martha la dejaría dormir ya que lo mas seguro es que hubiera llegado a las tantas. Al rato las dos pelirrojas salieron de la habitación

-Buenos días gatito- dijo Meredith dándole un suave beso en los labios

-Buenos días- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahí tienes tu té- dijo señalando con la cabeza mientras echaba el chocolate en la tortita de su hija.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada- y lo tres se sentaron a desayunar- Me han regalo tres entradas para ir hoy a una comic con, he pensado que podríamos ir, van a ir muchos actores y escritores

-Me parece genial- dijo Alexis con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, he quedado con Sarah para ir de compras al centro comercial- dijo Meredith

-¿Y no puedes ir mañana de compras?- Pregunto Castle.

-No, prefiero ir hoy porque es cuando reponen la ropa, además a mi no me gusta eso de naves espaciales, hombres bajitos y esas cosas que aparecen en la comic con.- Castle suspiro, había muy pocas cosas que tenían en común, y casi nunca salían juntos, ya que a los dos les gustaba cosas distintas, solo funcionaban en la cama.- Bueno pero podéis ir vosotros dos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo Castle mirando a su hija.

Pasaron la mañana por separado, Alexis en su habitación estudiando para los exámenes finales de junio, Meredith hablando por teléfono con algunas de sus amigas, y Castle en su despacho escribiendo…o intentándolo. Al cabo de las horas Martha apareció en el salón justo cuando su hijo salía para sentarse en el salón a ver la tele un rato.

-Buenos días querido- dijo Martha haciendo una pequeña referencia.

-Sera buenas tarde madre, que son ya las doce y media- dijo riendo

-¿Ya? Vaya he dormido más de la cuenta, pero es bueno, así mi piel descansa.- los dos se tumbaron en el salón a ver algún programa. Pasado unos minutos apareció Meredith arreglada.

-Bueno, no se a que hora llegare gatito- y se inclino para darle un beso a Castle- Martha- dijo en forma de despedida, y cuando fue a irse, Alexis apareció por la escalera interrumpiéndola.

-¡Mama! ¿No me dices ni adios?

-Perdona, se me ha olvidado iba con las prisas, Sarah me está esperando abajo- se acerco a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Diviértete con tu padre. – y se fue.

Alexis se tumbo con su abuela y con su padre a ver la tele.

-No se que gracias le veis a esta serie- comento Martha al ver como su hijo y su nieta se reían.

-Es una de las mejores comedias que hay, y aparte los personajes son algo frikis, como papa.- dijo Alexis divertida.

-Pues sí, soy friki como ellos, sobre todo de Star Wars.

Pasada una hora, los tres seguían tumbados en el sofá viendo The Big Bang Theory hasta que Castle decidió levantarse.

-Sera mejor que alguien cuide de la familia y prepare la comida, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¿Qué quieren de comer mis dos chicas favoritas?

-Pasta estaría bien- dijo Alexis

-Si, estaría bien-afirmo Martha

-Pues pasta

-Te ayudo papa- justo al levantarse se escucho un ruido fuerte, pero en la lejanía de la ciudad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo habéis escuchado?- Pregunto Alexis

-Si… ¿Pero ha sonado muy lejos, no?- Esta vez fue Martha la que hablo, y se empezaron a escuchar sirenas.

-Debe de haber sido una explosión- dijo Castle preocupado, y se acerco a la ventana- mirad allí, hay humo.

-Oh Dios santo- Martha se acerco a su hijo y vio una gran columna de humo, bastante lejos de su casa, cada vez se escuchaban mas sirena, y justo por debajo de su casa pasaron dos coches de bomberos a toda velocidad.- ¿Crees que puede ser un atentado?

-No lo sé madre, pero esperemos que no- Alexis que veía la columna de humo desde detrás de su abuela se dio cuenta de que habían interrumpido la serie para dar una noticia de última hora.

-Mirad, lo van a decir en la tele- y los tres se acercaron hacia la televisión, estaban muy nerviosos y preocupados, los dos más mayores aun tenían grabados en su retina el 11 de Septiembre, y esperaban que aquello no fuera algo parecido.

-_Tenemos una noticia de última hora, se acaba de producir una explosión en El Time Warner Center, no sabemos muy bien la causa, ni tampoco se hay víctimas mortales, lo que sí sabemos es que algunos de los heridos serán trasladados a los hospitales cercanos al lujoso centro comercial, seguiremos informando en cuanto tengamos algún tipo de información._

-¿Dónde iba mama a comprar?- Pregunto Alexis asustada

-No lo sé- dijo Castle sacando su móvil y llamándola.- Dice que está apagado.

-Mama nunca apagaría el móvil

-Tranquila Alexis, puede que estén las líneas colapsadas- dijo Martha

-No, si estuvieran colapsada no diría que el móvil está apagado, ¿y si estaba ahí? Le encanta ir ahí, Dios- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, sus lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-Eh, tranquila, quizás se haya quedado sin batería, no le tiene que haber pasado nada, no te preocupes cariño- su padre la abrazo

-_Tenemos imágenes en directo del Time Warner Center, al parecer la explosión se ha producido en la planto 14, aun no se saben las causas pero no descartan ninguna opción, conectamos en directo con Anne Wilson, que se encuentra en el lugar de la explosión._

Los tres miraban atentamente el televisor, en el se podía ver una gran humareda, y muchos médicos bomberos y policías corriendo de un lado para el otro, también comenzaban a verse algunos de los heridos que o bien iban en camillas o bien ayudados por los propios policías, La reportera comenzó a hablar sin dar ningún tipo de información ya que no se sabía.

-¡Mirad ahí!- dijo Martha de repente- es Katherine- dijo señalando con el dedo a su antigua nuera. Efectivamente Kate, iba con sus dos files compañeros corriendo hacia dentro del edificio- ¿No estaba en Washington?

-¿Por qué esta ella ahí, si ella es de homicidio, que tiene que ver con esto?

-Necesitan ayuda así que irán todos los policías disponibles y al parecer ha vuelto a Nueva York- aclaro Castle, serio y preocupado, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Kate estuviera dentro de un edificio donde podría haber habido un atentado, y podría no ser el único si recordaba lo que había pasado en el 2001.

-_Nos han confirmado que una parte del suelo de la planta catorce se ha derrumbado. Los familiares deben ir a los hospitales cercanos a esta zona._

-Vamos al hospital- pidió Alexis.

-No sabemos si estaba ahí o no.

-Papa, por favor- Los ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas.

-Vamos.

Los tres salieron de la calle y fueron al hospital mas cercano al centro comercia, la calle era todo un caos pero no era nada comparado con lo que habia dentro del hospital. Nada más entrar vieron heridos por todas partes, en camillas y sillas, familiares llorando y preguntado, médicos corriendo de un lugar para otro. Muchas de las camillas con heridos se amotinaban en la entrada y en las salas de espera. Escucharon a un medico gritar que dieran todas la altas posibles, enfermos con el alta iban saliendo y las camillas iban entrado en las urgencias, un enfermero les pidio que se pusieran en un lado para poder dejar paso a las camillas que seguían entrando. El mismo enfermero aviso que en cuanto pudieran pondrían a los heridos que tenían identificación en el tablon de anuncio. Pasaron minutos y allí nadie les decía nada, de vez en cuando seguian entrando camillas. Los tres cada vez estaban mas nerviosos, habia una gran tele donde echaban imágenes en directo del lugar de la explosion, aun no se habian atrevido a decir si era un atentado o no. Y de repente como si se tratara de aquel año, del 2001, se vio en directo como en un piso inferior al 14 se producia una segunda explosion, el hospital que hasta ese momento habia sido un caos, se quedo en total silencio, medicos, enfermeros, policias, familias, todos miraban aquella television y vieron aquella explosion, al cabo de algunos segundo volvio el bullicio acompañados de llantos, gritos y medicos gritando para que se organizaran para recibir a mas heridos. Esa explosion había sido detonada para hacer el máximo daño, ya que mataban a heridos que seguían dentro y a los servicios de ayuda. Y algo hizo clic en la mente de Castle, y recordó a Beckett corriendo hacia dentro de aquel edificio, el mismo que ahora había explotado.

**Se que tengo dos historias mas sin acabar, y no las voy a dejar de lado ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que tengo examenes y la inspiracion se me ha ido a la Conchinchina, pero se me ocurrio esta historia y la empece y al parecer para esta si que tengo inspiracion jajajaja Bueno espero que os guste! Se agradecen comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste!**

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero, Beckett podría estar dentro de aquel edificio y podría estar herida o peor, muerta.

-Esto ya no es un accidente, es un atentado- dijo Martha con cara de horror y lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba la televisión.

-Kate- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-Oh Dios Katherine, estaba dentro del edificio- dijo Martha llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Quizás ella ha salido, no lo sabemos.- Esta vez fue Alexis la que hablo

-¡Rick! ¡Rick!- Castle se giro al escuchar su nombre, y una Lanie gordita debido a estar embarazada y con la bata de médica puesta se le acerco

-Lanie

-¿Estás aquí por Meredith, no?

-Si, ¿sabes algo de ella?

-Si, tranquilo está viva, ahora mismo se encuentra en quirófano- Alexis suspiro audiblemente

-Menos mal…- dijo Castle aliviado- Oye Lanie hemos visto como Espo Ryan y Beckett entraban en el edificio antes de la explosión. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?- pregunto muy preocupado

-Han salido, Javi me mando un mensaje hace como 15 minutos diciéndome que los tres estaban fuera. Rick ¿me acompañas un momento?

-Claro- los dos se alejaron un poco, Castle por su parte ya estaba mas tranquilo

-Rick, Meredith esta grave, un hierro le atravesó el abdomen, están haciendo todo lo que pueden pero no te aseguro nada

-No me jodas Lanie ¿esta grave? Y que le digo yo a Alexis ahora.- Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

-No le digas nada, quizás sobreviva sin ningún problema, pero esta complicado, el hierro a atravesado….¡no, no puede ser, mierda, Ryan!- y salió corriendo hacia la camilla que acababa de llegar, en ella estaba Ryan, sangrando abundantemente por la cabeza, tenia la ropa quemada y quemaduras por brazos y piernas aunque nada impresionaba tanto como la sangre que salía de su cabeza-¡Vamos para dentro, corred!- Castle se quedo paralizado mientras veía como Lanie junto con enfermeros salían corriendo por un pasillo empujando la camilla de Ryan. En ese momento se le acerco su madre y su hija.

-¿Era el detective Ryan?- pregunto Alexis pálida

-Si… según Lanie…Estaba fuera del edificio- A Castle cada vez le costaba más hablar. Si Ryan estaba ahí quería decir que Beckett también podría estar en el edificio. Rezo, pese que no solía hacerlo, para que Beckett no estuviera allí, pero sus rezos y oraciones no valieron para nada, porque llego una camilla y en ella estaba tumbada Kate, tenía la frente manchada de sangre, y un corte profundo en la mejilla, tenía la pierna derecha llena de sangre y quemada, daba grima verla, su brazo derecho también presentaban algunas quemaduras.

-¡Ha entrado en parada! ¡Traer el desfibrilador, rápido!- Castle vio justo delante de sus ojos como una doctora le rompía la camisa a Beckett, le inyectaba algo, y segundos después le ponía las placas sobre su pecho y costado- ¡Fuera!- Castle se estremeció al ver como el cuerpo de Beckett se sacudía- Sigue sin haber pulso, otra descarga, ¡Fuera!- el cuerpo de Kate volvió a tener una sacudida, Castle no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, no podía verla morir, no podía verla así, ensangrentada, quemada y sin pulso, la quería ver viva, aunque no compartiera la vida con él, pero no la quería ver así. Volvió a rezar porque volviera a la vida porque no muriera delante suya y al parecer esta vez funciono.

-Tiene pulso, vamos adentro- dijo empujando la camilla.

-Tranquilo hijo, se pondrá bien, es fuerte- dijo Martha acariciando la espalda a su hijo. Los tres se habían quedado muy impactados por lo que acababan de ver. Castle sin quererlo recordó como fue el ultimo día que estuvo con Kate, fue cuando le pidió matrimonio, y ella dijo que no porque había aceptado el trabajo en Washington y no podía ser tan injusta con él y hacer que la esperara, también le pidió que no volvieran hablar pues todo seria mas difícil si lo hacían. Desde entonces no sabia nada de ella. Castle se maldijo en ese momento por no haber cogido un avión para ir a la capital y verla, y decirle cuanto la quería y que no se separaría de ella en la vida. Noto que su madre le agarraba la mano y tiraba de él para sentarse en unas sillas que se habían quedado libres. El hospital era un caos la gente iba de un lado a otro corriendo, o gritando, o simplemente llorando, Castle no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí en total silencio, esperando que algo sucediera, que alguien les informara. Estaban ahí por Meredith, y Rick se sintió un egoísta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más preocupado por Kate que por ella, en teoría debería de estar destrozado por lo que le había dicho Lanie de su actual novia, pero no, el estaba destrozado por el estado en el que había visto a Kate. Alguien se sentó al lado de él.

-Hola- dijo Lanie mirando al frente. Los tres la miraron, se le veía destrozada, tenía los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando, ojeras, y se le veía agotada.- Meredith acaba de salir del quirófano, la están preparando para llevarla a una habitación.- Alexis suspiro con alivio llevándose una mano al pecho. Castle quería preguntarle por Beckett pero no sabía si la forense sabia que ella estaba allí, pero al fin se decidió.

-Lanie… ¿sabes algo de Beckett?- Esta giro la cara y lo miro a los ojos, y allí pudo ver su preocupación.

-¿Sabes que está aquí, no?- Castle asintió- Ha sufrido una parada cardiaca, tenemos que vigilarle el corazón, pero ahora la mayor preocupación que tienen es la pierna, la tiene muy mal. Esta ya en una habitación, junto con Ryan.- dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-¿Y Ryan? ¿Cómo esta?

-En coma- dijo Lanie directamente, a Castle la noticia le cayó como una jarra de agua fría, no se esperaba eso para nada- Y Javier está en estado crítico- y comenzó a llorar, Rick sin pensarlo la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, y él también comenzó a llorar, no se podía creer que los que habían sido sus compañeros de trabajos y amigos, incluso familia estuvieran ahora tan mal. Los dos permanecieron un rato mas abrazados y llorando. Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco, Lanie se separo de Castle.

-He dicho que pongan en la misma habitación a Meredith, Kate y Kevin, para así tenerlos más controlados, ¿No te importa, verdad?

-No, no para nada, ¿pero y Espo?

-Él como esta más grave se quedara en la UCI, necesita respiración asistida y no saben si podrá superar esta noche así que lo dejaran ahí- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Seguro que se recuperara, y mas ahora que va a ser papa- dijo mirando la barriga de Lanie, esta le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Sera mejor que os acompañe a la habitación de Meredith- dijo triste, Los cuatros se levantaron y Lanie los guio por un pasillo, subieron a la octava planta y los volvió a guiar por un pasillo a la habitación 836. La habitación era normal y corriente, paredes blancas y si ningún adorno, había tres camillas, en la más cercana a la puerta estaba tumbado Ryan con la cabeza vendada, y en la siguiente camilla estaba Beckett, con una venda en su mejilla y otra mas pequeña en la frente, llevaba puesto uno de esos típicos pijamas de hospital y dejaban ver sus brazos, tenia pequeñas quemadura por ello pero sobre todo por el derecho, las piernas las tenia tapada por la sabana, y aun seguía sedada, y en la última camilla junto a una ventana estaba Meredith, Alexis salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo pese que aun estaba dormida.

-Ten cuidado Alexis, está muy débil, y tiene una herida muy grave en el abdomen.- le dijo Lanie desde la puerta aun, con Martha y Castle. La mas mayor, se acerco primero a Kate, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, y le susurro algo al oído pese a que estaba sedada, luego fue junto a su nieta a ver como estaba la que ahora era su nuera, aunque no le gustase ni un pelo pero tampoco la quería ver ahí tumbada. Castle, tenias unas ganas horrible de acercarse a Kate y dale un beso en los labios, pero por respeto a Meredith y a Alexis, su beso fue en la mejilla, y sin quererlo una lagrima se le derramo estampando en la almohada. Después se acerco donde estaba su actual novia.

-Castle, ¿tienes el número de Jenny en el móvil? Es que mi móvil me lo he dejado en casa, y los móviles de Ryan y Beckett están destrozados.

-Si, si lo tengo, toma- y le tendió su móvil, la doctora lo cogió y se alejo para comunicarle a Jenny que Ryan estaba en el hospital pero no le dio detalles de su salud, prefería hablar con ella en persona- Gracias, Jenny viene para acá.- y le tenido el móvil a Castle.

-Ve con Espo, nosotros cuidaremos de ellos- le animo Castle señalando con la cabeza a los dos detectives.

-Prefiero esperar a que se despierte Kate, quiero que sepa lo que tiene por mí, y quiero saber como esta.

-Vale, pero siéntate ahí- dijo señalando un sillón, había uno en frente de cada cama.- Necesitas descansar en tu estado y bastantes cosas han pasado ya hoy- Lanie le hizo caso y se sentó, Martha estaba en el otro sillón, Alexis en un lado de la cama de su madre y Castle apoyado en la ventana con su mirada fija en el rostro de Beckett. Al cabo de una media hora, Castle se fijo que los parpados de Beckett se empezaban a mover un poco.

-Lanie, creo que Kate se esta despertando- la aludida se puso en pie y se acerco hacia la camilla donde estaba su amiga y le cogió de la mano, Castle prefirió no acercarse, hacia casi un año que no se veían y no creía que ahora a Kate le apeteciera mucho verlo.

-Kate, cariño- la llamo Lanie. Kate comenzó a abrir los ojos pero no decía nada, parecía que no sabía muy bien donde estaba, hasta que empezó a recordar todo.

-Espo, Ryan….- apenas podía hablar aun estaba adormilada.

-Están vivos Kate, no te preocupes.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto esta vez algo mas despierta.

-Ryan, esta a tu izquierda, y Espo, está en otra habitación, así que no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte y mejorarte- y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lanie… no siento las piernas- dijo con cara de preocupación, pero vio la cara de su amiga de agotamiento y de cansancio, y quiso que se relajara- me ha quedado un poco a lo Rambo ¿no?- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa, Lanie le contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te han sedado de cintura para abajo, tienes la pierna derecha muy quemada y para que no te duela te han sedado.- y le dio énfasis a la palabra "muy", Kate miro al horizonte como asimilando lo que su amiga le decía.

-Es una situación extraña- dijo finalmente

-Kate…- Lanie no se atrevía a contarle lo que de verdad pasaba

-Lanie, dime que pasa por favor- dijo Kate con los ojos en lagrimados y mirándola.

-Si en 24 horas tu pierna no…mejora, habrá que…am…amputarla- dijo finalmente. 

**No matadme ¿vale? Jajajaja no podre actualizar hasta el sábado como mínimo :/ . Bueno espero que os este gustando, me lo podéis ir diciendo y eso, ¿Reviews? jejeje**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qu…que?- pregunto Kate alucinada, en sus ojos podría verse el miedo, el terror, y las primeras lagrimas que se asomaban- No Lanie, no puede ser, di…me que es una bro…broma, por favor- su voz estaba totalmente quebrada, y sus lagrimas comenzaron una carrera para acabar estampadas sobre las sabana de la cama.

-Lo siento Kate, lo siento muchísimo- Lanie también empezó a llorar, no era nada agradable darle una noticia como esa a su mejor amiga.- Todo depende de las próximas 24 horas, lo siento Kate, pase lo que pase no estas sola ¿vale?

-Lanie…- y comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué voy a hacer? No soy nada sin mi pierna, no soy nadie, son mi vida.

-Kate, tranquila, aun no sabemos que puede pasar, no te adelantes- dijo secándole las lagrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Si no me la… amputan, funcionara como antes, podre correr detrás de un asesino, ir al gimnasio al entrenar, dar paseos sin necesitar muletas?- comenzó a llorar mas audiblemente, Lanie la abrazo y la estrecho contra su pecho, le acariciaba el pelo aun llorando, los demás contemplaban la escena con el corazón encogido y con los ojos llorosos, Castle no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, no se esperaba que Kate perdiera su pierna.- La…Lanie por favor contéstame- suplico entre lagrimas.

-Necesitaras rehabilitación pero no podrás tener la misma movilidad que antes.- Kate empezó a sollozar, Lanie la apretó mas fuerte contra ella, la habitación estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el pitido de la máquina de Ryan y Meredith y el sollozo de Kate. Pasado un rato Kate se tranquilizo un poco. Y entonces se fijo en él, en esos ojos azules que ahora lloraban al mirarla, estaba apoyado en la ventana aun, cuando su mirada se cruzaron, Kate pudo notar como su corazón se saltaba algún que otro latido y solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Rick.- y un sollozo rasgo su garganta. Castle rápidamente se acerco a ella, Lanie se aparto para dejarle sitio, y él la abrazo, Kate rodeo el cuello del escrito con sus brazos, y escondió su cara en el cuello de él y el llanto se volvió a apoderar de ella, mientras tanto, Castle lloraba y con su mano derecha le acariciaba la espalada intentado que se controlara. Pasaron unos minutos y los dos seguían abrazados, era el abrazo más largo se habían dado nunca pero también el mas tierno, y el que tenia mas sentimientos acumulado.

-Todo va a salir bien Kate, todo va a salir bien- le susurraba bajito al oído, tan bajito que solo ella lo podía escuchar- no te preocupes, lo superaras.- Poco a poco Kate se fue calmando, le tranquilizaba escuchar esa voz, sentir su aliento en su oreja, tenerlo entre sus brazos, y entonces cayó, él no tenia porque estar ahí, ya no tenia derecho a tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo rechazo, ¿Por qué estaba ahí entonces? Se separo de él y lo miro a lo ojos, esos ojos que significaban tanto para ella, que tanto la reconfortaban, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, le observo la cara, no parecía que estuviera herido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rick?- pregunto con la voz aun rota por culpa del intenso llanto de antes. Castle no contesto, pero giro la cara hacia donde estaba Meredith, desde la cama de Kate solo se veía el pelo de la pelirroja ya que tenía la cara girada hacia el otro lado. Kate imito a Castle y giro la cara hacia la otra camilla y cuando la vio tumbada se tenso y volvió a mirar a Castle.

-¿Alexis?- pregunto asustada

-No, Alexis está bien, es Meredith.- al decir esto, algo cambio en la cara de Kate, algo que Castle no pudo averiguar

-¿Cómo esta?

-Grave, un hierro le atravesó el abdomen, esta sedada.- dijo mirando a Kate, esta le dio un ligero apretón en la mano

-Lo siento- susurro.

-Ahora no te preocupes por nada, solo por ti, concretare en recuperarte, por favor.- Kate le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Y se fijo entonces que en la habitación también estaban Martha y Alexis pero no le dio tiempo a hablar con alguna de las dos porque Lanie hablo.

-Kate, necesito que me digas el número de móvil de tu padre.

-No Lanie, no lo llames- dijo mirando a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que no lo llame?

-Ahora mismo esta en Japon, y no quiero preocuparle.

-¿Qué no quieres preocuparle Kate? Quizás mañanas entres en quirófano, ¿cómo se sentiría tu padre cuando vuelva de viaje y vea que a su hija le falta una pierna?

-Ese no es tu problema, no quiero que lo avises y al no ser menor de edad estoy en mi derecho.

-Te estás equivocando, Jim tiene que saber que le pasa a su hija, si mañana entras en quirófano, que ojala que no, es una operación complicada, a parte has sufrido una parada cardiaca, por lo que la operación se complica mas

-¿Qué quieres que llame a mi padre para despedirme de él por si mue muero?

-No, quiero que sepa que le pasa a su hija.

-Pues yo no lo quiero, no quiero que hables con nadie, mas tarde llamare a mi padre para que sepa que sigo viva.

-¿Le vas a mentir?

-No, le voy a ocultar la verdad.

-Beckett por favor, deja que tu padre…- pero se vio interrumpida por una mujer rubia que entro disparada en la habitación

-Oh, Dios Kevin- Jenny se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo, y empezó a llorar en su pecho, todos los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron atónitos mirando la escena. Lanie decidió acercarse a Jenny, puso una mano en la espalda y la empezó a tranquilizar.

-¿Qué le pasa Lanie?- dijo aun llorando

-Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y… ha entrado en coma- dijo finalmente

-Oh, Dios mío- y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo abrazando fuertemente a su marido.

-Jenny, quizás despierte en poco tiempo.

-O quizás no Lanie, eso nunca se sabe- y entonces se fijo que Kate estaba en la camilla de al lado- Oh Kate, discúlpame ¿Cómo estas?- dijo acercándose a la camilla de esta y abrazándola.

-Estoy bien Jenny, no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada.

-YA BASTA! Kate, no te engañes, no estas bien, estas mal, lo mas seguro es que pierdas una pierna ¿y dices que estas bien? Tu estas mal, como Kevin, Dios sabe cuando se despertara o como Javi, que tendrá suerte si sobrevive esta noche. Estaríais bien si no hubieras entrado de nuevo ¡¿Por qué demonio volvisteis a entrar?! ¿Por qué?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque nos enteramos que había una guardería dentro, y quisimos entrar y ayudar pero todo paso muy deprisa….- todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que empezaron a reaccionar, Jenny se sentó cerca de la cama de su marido en un sillón, Lanie fue a la UCI a ver a Javi, Martha se marcho a casa a descansar, volvería al día siguiente a por su nieta, Castle estaba en un sillón y su hija en el otro, y Beckett seguía en la camilla con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Quizás había pasado una dos o tres horas, quien sabe, cuando Kate hablo.

-Jenny, ¿me dejas tu teléfono para llamar a mi padre? En cuanto salga del hospital te la pago, lo prometo.

-No hace falta que la pagues- dijo tendiéndole el móvil.

-Gracias, pero si que hace falta, es una llamada a Japón, es muy cara- dijo mientras marcaba el numero de su padre_.- Hola papa….no no, estoy bien…. Es que el móvil se me ha roto pero yo estoy bien….no no, no hace falta que vengas si estoy bien….Salí justo antes de la segunda explosión…. Estoy en la comisaria…. Si ya hablamos….papa, te quiero._

-Gracias Jenny- dijo devolviéndole el móvil.

-De nada Kate, pero deberías haberle dicho la verdad.

-Ya se lo diré, uy se me olvidaba ¿me dejas el móvil? tengo que hablar con Mark. También te pagare la llamada

-¿Esta en Irak de misión no?

-Si, desde hace una semana.

-¿Le vas a decir la verdad a él?

-No- dijo mientras marcaba el numero de su novio-_Hey…si es que no tengo el móvil disponible….no no, yo estoy bien… si ellos también están bien….Mark quería hablar contigo- _Kate empezó a susurrar no quería que los demás se enteraran pero le fue imposible ya que lo tres que estaban en la sala, conscientes, estaban totalmente pendientes de sus palabras, sobre todo Castle, que quería sabes quien demonios era Mark y porque le llamaba.- _Este atentado me ha servido para darme de cuenta, de que, no puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero, me gustas Mark pero no lo suficiente, lo siento, siento mucho que sea de esta forma y por teléfono, pero no me podía aguantar….. Vale…adiós, cuídate-_ Y le tendió el móvil a Jenny.

Todos se volvieron a quedar callados, habían escuchado la conversación, pero no quisieron comentar nada. Castle por su parte estaba un poco contento por saber que ahora Kate estaba soltera, pero por otra parte eso era mucho peor, porque ahora Kate no tenia nadie al lado que la ayudase a superar lo que le estaba pasando, estaba él, siempre lo tendría a él pero aunque él prefería mil veces estar con ella ahora estaba con Meredith y estaba grave. Seria muy egoísta si dejaba a Meredith estando en ese estado, Castle se dio cuenta de que se estaba adelantando a los hechos ya que Kate fue la que lo dejo, quizás no quería volver con él. Castle se quedo pensativo, de vez en cuando miraba a Kate, que volvia a tener la mirada perdida, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, no se atrevían hablar, podian escuchar a médicos correr de un lado a otro, gritando y diciendo conceptos médicos, de vez en cuando tambien escuchaban algún llanto seguramente de algun familiar o amigo que acababa de recibir una mala noticia. Pasada como una hora desde la llamada de Beckett, Lanie apareció en la habitación, entro como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a la camilla de Kate.

-¿Por qué has dejado a Mark?- pregunto con la mirada fija en los ojos verdosos de su amiga.

-No puedo estar con él.

-Pero si hasta hace poco estabas encantada con él.

-Lanie, hace poco yo tenia mis dos piernas, mi trabajo, a mis amigos, y estaba con él porque me gustaba, pero ni él estaba enamorado de mi ni yo de él, y seria muy egoísta hacerle cargar con una persona discapacitada como yo- comenzó a llorar- hay que estar muy enamorado para aguantar a alguien asi, y mas llevando a penas dos meses, Lanie. Mi físico va a cambiar, me va a faltar una pierna en el peor de los casos o si no la tendré quemada e inmóvil, no podre andar, ni correr, no podre hacer las cosas corrientes que hacia, como pasear por el parque o simplemente conducir, y no quiero obligar a nadie que se quede a mi lado por pena, no lo voy a consentir, yo voy a ser capaz de superarlo sola, pero no quiero que nadie diga : Mira lo pobre detective coja, no lo voy a permitir y no quiero que nadie se tenga que hacer cargo de mi y menos a una persona como Mark, esta en Irak, no voy hacerle que vuelva, que deje su trabajo para ayudar a una persona que no esta enamorada de él, es muy egoísta condenar a alguien asi.- dijo secándose las lagrimas de la cara, Lanie la imito, también lloraba.

-Kate, no vas a estar sola, nunca lo estarás, yo estoy aquí ¿vale?- dijo poniéndole un pelo rebelde por detrás de oreja- y te voy ayudar en lo que haga falta.

-Lo se Lanie, pero tu eres mi amiga, que digo, eres prácticamente una hermana para mi. Pero no es justo para Mark ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro que si, y seguro que él también lo entiende.

-No quería hacerle daño pero tengo que ser justa.

-No te preocupes mas, y duérmete, lo necesitas.

-No creo que pueda dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo el centro comercial y los…. No creo que pueda.

-¿Quieres que te pongan un calmante?- Kate asintió.

-Bien, hablare con la doctora, ahora vendrá- y salió por la puerta no si antes darle un beso en la frente a su amiga. Al cabo de unos minutos una enfermera entro en la habitación e inyecto algo en el gotero que tenia Beckett, poco a poco esta fue durmiéndose. Alexis que estaba en el sillón en frente de la cama de su madre poco a poco también fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Y mas tarde fue el turno de Jenny. Castle era el único despierto en la habitación, aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Beckett, sabia que lo que le habian dado era muy fuerte y que esta no despertaría. La observo mientras dormía, tenia cara de cansancio y preocupación no tenia esa cara de relajación como cuando dormían juntos, tenia pequeños cortes por la cara, a parte de la venda en la mejilla y no dejaba ver su belleza, quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero Meredith estaba en la cama de al lado y su hija también estaba alli, no lo veia oportuno. Pensó en lo que le iba a cambiar la vida a Beckett a partir de ese dia, en como necesitaría ayuda de un sicólogo, ya que perder la movilidad en una pierna es algo duro y mas aun para una persona como Beckett autosuficiente, y que no le gusta que hagan nada por ella, le gusta hacer todo por ella misma. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y volvió a su sillón, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Al cabo de algunas horas los rayos del sol empezaron a darle en la cara, concretamente en los ojos y comenzó a despertarse, tenía un dolor horrible de cuello debido a lo incomodo que habia sido dormir en aquel sillon. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con aquellos ojos entre verdes y color miel que lo miraban, no se esperaba que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera los ojos de Beckett.

-Buenos días- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo ella con otra minúscula sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza, pero por lo demás estoy bien

-¿No te duele la pierna?

-Estoy dormida de cintura para abajo, no las noto.

-Cierto, ¿quieres que llame a alguna enfermera o a la doctora?

-No, gracias- y los dos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, no sabían de que hablar, después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar en un hospital, uno con su novia en la cama de al lado y gravemente herida, la otra estrenaba una reciente soltería, pero podría ser que su vida cambiase radicalmente, él quería estar ahí para ayudarla pero ¿Cómo? Kate tampoco se dejaría ayudar, cuando le metieron el tiro en el pecho desapareció casi tres meses, pero por lo menos estaba con su padre, ahora su padre estaba en Japón. Pocos minutos después una doctora entro en la habitación junto con Lanie.

-Buenos dias señorita Beckett ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, me duele la cabeza un poco.

-Es normal, recibiste un golpe. ¿Te duele el pecho?

-No

-¿Notas el corazón mas acelerado?

-No

-Bien, ¿te duele algo que no sea la cabeza?

-No

-Perfecto, la doctora Parish ya le ha explicado el problema que tiene en la pierna ¿no?

-Si

-Muy bien, pues le tengo que revisar la pierna para saber si tenemos que ir a quirófano. ¿Me permites?

-Si, claro.- La doctora aparto la sabana que cubría a la inspectora y dejo al descubierto su pierna, estaba ennegrecida, con quemaduras por toda la pierna, Castle se quedo paralizado al verla, estaba mucho peor que el día anterior, la doctora comenzó a tocar la pierna mientras Beckett miraba el techo, no quería ver su propia pierna en esas condiciones. Castle se fijo como la cara de la doctora cambio y miro a Lanie, esta se paso una mano por el pelo con frustración y desesperación.

-Señorita Beckett, no tiene pulso en la pierna, por lo que hay que amputarla, lo siento mucho.

_**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews, espero que os siga gustaandoooo! Un beso! =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno me imagino que ni os acordareis ya de esta historia, pero si os soy sincera no he podido actualizar antes, porque no he parado en todo el verano y donde estaba pues no tenia ordenador y ya no hablar de internet xD y cuando he vuelto a mi tierra pues he aprovechado para estar con mis amigos que no los vuelvo a ver en una temporada. Bueno espero que me perdonéis y espero actualizar mas seguido, esta y las demás historias que tengo. Espero que os guste**_

-¿Qu…que?- dijo con la cara descompuesta-No…no puede ser, tiene que haber puso, no me pueden quitar la pierna, no.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero no hay otro remedio, si le dejamos la pierna empeorara y podría morir, ¿le ha explicado la doctora Parish las consecuencia de la operación?

-¿Se refiere… a que me puedo morir?- Pregunto mirando al horizonte con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

-Ha sufrido una parada cardiaca, eso afecta a la operación ya que pasa a ser más delicada, lo mejor cuando pasa esos caso, es esperar un poco antes de la operación, pero si esperamos en vez de amputar la pierna por encima de la rodilla la tendríamos que apuntar por la ingle, así que no podemos espera mas, iré a reservar quirófano y en unos minutos vendrá la enfermara a prepararla, nos vemos en la mesa de operaciones señorita Beckett- y con esto la doctora salió por la puerta, dejando atrás suya a una detective completamente destrozada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Lanie?- pregunto mirando a su amiga a los ojos, mientras entrelazaba sus dos manos para que no se percataran del ligero temblor que tenia a causa del miedo y la impotencia.

-Superarlo, con tiempo y rehabilitación podrás tener una vida normal, te pondrán una prótesis, y podrás caminar incluso correr.- Lanie se fue acercando a la cama donde descansaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba también.

-¿Y si no puedo hacer nada de eso?

-Claro que podrás, eres muy fuerte Kate, lo conseguirás- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente. Castle por su parte seguía sentado y mirando fijamente a Kate, no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando a la que un día fue su novia, no se merecía eso, había sufrido mucho en esta vida como para que le pasara eso.

Todos se quedaron en total silencio, Kate mirando al infinito, tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos verdosos estaban aguados. Lanie estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola y dudando si hablar o no y Castle por su parte estaba sentado en el sillón y mirando también a Kate, dudaba en que hacer, si se podía acercar, si ella lo dejaría, le encantaría estar a su lado en estos momentos tan duros, poder abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pasados unos minutos llego una enfermera que empezó a toquetear los goteros de Beckett y a mirar el historial que estaba a los pies de la cama.

-¿Esta preparada para ir a quirófano…señorita Beckett?- la enfermera tuvo que mirar el informe para recordar el nombre.

-¿Ya?

-Si, cuanto antes mejor- Kate asentido con la cabeza- Bien la operación durara unas 4 horas, los familiares podrán esperar en la habitación y la cirujana vendrá a informar- dijo dirigiéndose entre Lanie y Castle.- Bueno, ¿preparada?

-No… pero vamos.- la enfermera con la ayuda de un auxiliar que acababa de entrar le quitaron el seguro a las ruedas de la cama para poder empujar a Beckett.- Nos vemos después Lanie, o eso espero

-De eso nada, te acompaño al quirófano, al ser doctora y amiga de la cirujana me dejan- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El auxiliar y la enfermera empezaron a empujar la camilla, mientras Castle se debatía en una guerra interna entre acercarse a ella o quedarse allí sentado, pero justo cuando la camilla salió por la puerta de la habitación Beckett le dirijo una última mirada a Castle, lo que sirvió para que este saliera de la habitación y fuera tras ella.

-¡Esperad!- dijo gritando, la enfermera y el auxiliar pararon y se giraron para mirarlo al igual que Lanie. Castle se acerco a la camilla y le cogió a Beckett la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos, Lanie se quiso alejar para darle unos segundos a sola.

-Kate, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes por nada, podrás con esto- decía mientras su rostros estaba escasos milímetros y sus miradas se unían con un eterno amor en ellas. A Beckett se le saltaron las lagrimas- no llores, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí vale, siempre estaré aquí.- Kate esbozo un pequeña sonrisa mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, y en ese momento desvió la mirada de los intensos ojos azules de Castle para mirar sus labios, aquellos labios con los que había soñado desde que los suyos dijeron no. Castle al ver como ella dejo de mirar sus ojos para mirar sus labios no lo pensó ni un segundo y la beso. Por un segundo temió que ella lo rechazara, pero no paso tal cosa, Castle atrapo el labio inferior de ella mientras lo besaba con ternura, con mucha ternura, ella poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de él, acariciándolo, el beso duro pocos segundos pero lo suficiente para decirse muchas cosas.- Kate…- Quería decirle cuanto la quería, que no había dejado e pensar en ella, pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a Meredith- te veo en cuatro horas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale- dijo Kate con una sonrisa tímida. La enfermera y el auxiliar volvieron a empujar la camilla y mientras se alejaban Castle pudo escuchar a Lanie hablar.

-¡Menudo beso chica!- lo que provoco una risa en Castle.

Había pasado como una media hora desde que se llevaron a Beckett, Rick se habia vuelto a sentar en el mismo sillón, e intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, en no pensar en nada pero una voz que venía de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¿Y Katherine? ¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntaba Martha preocupada mientras entraba en la habitación y se dirigía hacia su hijo.

-No no, tranquila madre, la han llevado al quirófano, le van a amputar la pierna.

-Oh Dios mío- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca- ¿No han podido hacer nada por ella?

-No

-¿Y como estaba ella?

-Pues como va a estar, destrozada, pero lo va superar madre, estoy seguro de que podrá.

-¿Cuándo saldrá de quirófano?

-Pues se la llevaron hace media hora y dijeron que tardarían unas 4, así que le quedara unas 3 horas y media o quizás un poco mas.

-Bien despertare a Alexis, la llevare a casa para que descanse un poco, y volveremos por la tarde para verla, esperemos que salga todo bien, dentro de la gravedad.- la veterana actriz se acerco a su nieta y la empezó a zarandear suavemente por el hombro mientras susurraba su nombre. Alexis no tardo en despertar y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su madre.

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo mirando a su padre

-Buenos días a ti también, no ha habido cambios

-Lo siento, buenos días- dijo tapándose la boca con su mano al bostezar, y entonces se fijo que faltaba Kate.- ¿Dónde esta Kate?- pregunto ahora con un tono mas preocupado.

-Está en quirófano, le van a amputar la pierna- Alexis no respondió solo se quedo mirando a su padre y luego el hueco vacio donde debería estar la cama de la inspectora.

-Alexis, vamos a casa a descansar y volvemos por la tarde para ver a Katherine- dijo Martha agarrándola por el brazo.

-No, yo me quedo hasta que salga del quirófano- dijo sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

-Alexis es mejor que vayas a casa y descases.- Esta vez fue su padre quien intervino.

-No, hasta que no salga Kate, yo no me voy.- Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Castle le cedió el asiento a su madre y se puso en el mismo sito que el día anterior, apoyado en la ventana.

A la hora y media se despertó Jenny, y pregunto los mismo que las pelirrojas. Los cuatros estaban desesperados por saber como iba la operación, sabían que era difícil, que Kate corría riesgo debido a lo débil que estaba el corazón, pero ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Castle se quedo embobado mirando como Jenny acariciaba el pelo de Ryan , como lo miraba, como podía estar con él en un momento como ese, él jamás podría sentir eso por Meredith, no podría dar su vida por ella, no podría interponerse entre una bala y ella, ni tampoco podría quedarse con ella mientras estaba sobre una bomba, hubiera huido de todo eso, porque ella no era el amor de su vida, el verdadero amor de su vida estaba en un quirófano y no podía demostrarle cuanto la quería. Si, la acababa de besar pero eso no iría a mas, él estaba con Meredith y aunque no estuviera con ella, Kate lo había rechazado hacia unos meses aunque ahora nada de eso le importaba, lo único que le importaba es que Beckett saliera bien de esa operación y superara todo lo que le venia encima. Los minutos pasaban despacio, muy despacio, en la habitación solo se escuchaba un inquietante silencio y de vez en cuando una enfermera aparecía para revisar a Meredith y a Ryan. Cuando faltaba una escasa media hora para que se cumpliera el plazo de la operación de Beckett entro en la habitación la capitán Gates, que fue directamente hacia Jenny

-Señora Ryan- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, Jenny se giro y por impulso se abrazo a ella y comenzó a llorar, a llorar por impotencia, por desesperación y por querer a su marido de vuelta.- Shhh tranquila Jenny- La capitana le acariciaba la espalda mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo…lo siento señor- dijo aun sollozando

-No te preocupes- ambas se separaron- He venido lo antes que he podido, estaba en Europa ¿Cómo están?

-Mal, los tres estan mal, Kevin esta en coma, Javier en la UCI y Kate en el quirófano porque le estan cortando la pierna- y volvió a abrazarse a la capitana mientras las lagrimas caían por su cara. Gates mientras la abrazaba intentaba digerir lo que acaba de escuchar y entonces se fijo en las tres personas que había allí, miro a Castle y pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, y sintió pena por aquel hombre, quiso ir hacia allí pero Jenny seguía abrazándola y no quería romper el abrazo. Pasados unos minutos y cuando se tranquilizo, Gates se acerco hacia el escritor.

-Señor- dijo Castle extendiendo su mano derecha en forma de saludo, pero para sorpresas de todos, la capitana ignoro la mano y lo abrazo. A Castle le pillo totalmente por sorpresa pero correspondió a tal gesto. Gates después abrazo a las dos pelirrojas.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Castle?

-Mi novia estaba en el atentado- y miro hacia la cama donde aun estaba Meredith.

-oh, lo siento,¿ como se encuentra?

-Esta estable dentro de la gravedad, por lo menos esta viva.

-Demos gracias a Dios- todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio ese silencio que ya era común en todas las habitaciones de hospitales, el silencio de los familiares rezando aunque no creyeran en nada, pero rezando por si alguien escuchaba su suplicas, por si se producía un milagro, y Richard Castle era uno de los que rezaba.

Nadie sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llego la capitana Gates cuando la doctora que opero a Beckett entró, automáticamente todos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron hacia ella.

-¿Cómo esta?- Castle fue el primero en dirigirse a ella.

-Esta estable, hemos podido amputarle la pierna sin que el corazón de problemas pero hay que seguir vigilándolo, por otra parte hemos podido dejarle una cicatriz perfecta y creo que no tendrá problema alguno en poder usar prótesis una vez cicatrice.- Todos suspiraron aliviados, estaba viva.- La doctora Parish se encuentra con ella, y dentro de unos minutos la traerán a la habitación. Aun se encuentra sedada y tardara un par de horas en despertar, es posible que cuando esto suceda ella no note nada, es mas puede que crea que su pierna aun sigue ahí, es un trastorno muy común en gente a la que le amputan un miembro, pero hay que decirle la verdad, no hay que mentirle ni ocultarle nada. Por favor avísenme cuando despierte -Y dicho esto la doctora se marcho, Castle se había fijado en ella era una mujer de unos 35 años pero en ese momento parecía una mujer con 50, tenia unas ojeras muy llamativa y se le notaba cansada, llevaba mas de 24 horas en el hospital atendido a heridos de un atentado, normal que estuviera cansada pensó Castle.

En pocos minutos una camilla empujada de nuevo por un auxiliar y una enfermera atravesaba la puerta de la habitación y detrás entraba Lanie.

-Esta bien, despertara en unas horas- dijo una Lanie con muy mala cara- Capitán Gates- dijo en modo de saludo, y la aludida fue hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Deberías descansar Lanie, tienes muy mala cara.

-No, estoy bien

-Hazle caso a la capitana Lanie, se te ve agotada- dijo Castle.

-Estoy bien.

-Doctora Parish, váyase a descansar, si pasa cualquier cosa la llamaremos, nos ocuparemos de Esposito, de Beckett y de Ryan. Vete y descansa, ya no solo por ti, si no por el bebe.

-Vale, estaré en la sala de médicos, esta vacía, dormiré un rato, cuando Beckett despierte llamadme.

-Claro, descansas.

Todos los demás se quedaron en aquella habitación esperando a que Beckett despertara y como venia siendo costumbre desde que estaban en aquella habitación todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras la manillas del reloj que había colgado en la pared avanzaba muy lentamente. Pasaron algunas horas y Castle no podía hacer nada mas que mirar a Kate a esperar que abriera los ojos y dijera que estaba bien, hasta que de repente vio como intentaba abrir los ojos y corriendo se acerco a ella y le agarro la mano.

-Kate- la llamo suave, mientras era consciente de que todos en aquella habitación lo estaban mirando.

-Rick…- estaba aun adormilada por la anestesia. Poco a poco fue abriendo mas los ojos y Castle pudo ver el miedo reflejado en ellos

-Tranquila- dijo al ver la expresión de su cara, el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella.

-Rick…-y unos sollozos salieron de lo mas profundo de su garganta.- Mi pierna…Rick- se incorporo y puso la mano donde debería de estar su rodilla pero solo toco el colchón y rompió a llorar.

_**Bueno espero que no me matéis xD Bueno ya se que a muchos no os gusta la idea de que le corte la pierna a Kate pero eso estaba decidido desde antes de que empezara a escribir la historia, y es la razón por la que la empecé porque quiero escribir como Kate lo supera o como no lo supera. Ya lo iréis viendo si os seguí gustando que yo espero que si =) Un Beso!**_


End file.
